Will it last?
by LadyAkiame
Summary: It starts out some what right after the last ep of Inuyasha where Kagome was injured from the orgre's stomcach acid while inuyasha slices through the belly. Kagome finds inuyasha with kikyo again and leaves him for good unless he tells her how he feels.


"I hate you Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. She was fuming but she was dead serious this time. Inuyasha had done it again. He had gone to see kikyou but Kagome caught Kikyou kissing him. Inuyasha neither pulled away nor deepened the kiss but he did close his eyes, which was until he heard Kagome watching from a distance. Kagome ran like the wind towards the Bone Eaters Well as best as she could with her injured feet. Inuyasha immediately felt bad and chased after Kagome. Warm tears flowed down Kagome's soft cheeks. _'I am so tired of hoping that he would give up on Kikyou but that's not going to happen! I am so sick of finding him with her! And I am so sick of this unrequited love for him!'_ Kagome screamed in her mind. Kagome had made a decision that she will give up loving him.

Just before Kagome reached the well Inuyasha had grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. It was easy for him to catch up to her in her condition. He stared at her teary face and felt instant regret.

"Look Kagome…" Inuyasha started to say.

"No you look! I am sick and tired of you Inuyasha! You always will pick her over me! You knew that I loved you but you still went to see her! I have made my decision! I never want to see, hear, or talk to you again until you tell me how you feel about me! And don't dare try talking me into coming back to help find your stupid shards! And don't dare come to my time! Get Kikyou to find your stupid shards!" Kagome fumed. Her face was starting to turn red from yelling and her eyes were starting to swell from the crying. Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded trying to understand that she never wanted to see him unless he tells her his feelings. Kagome had had it when he didn't respond. She picked up her big yellow backpack and shoved the two jewel shards she had to Inuyasha then jumped down the well. _'I can never go back now unless he comes back to tell me how he feels. And if he doesn't the I have just been wasting my time with him. I can actually get a normal life.'_ Kagome thought as she landed at the bottom of the well. She climbed up and out of the well but sat on the rim trying to ease any sign of her previous crying. Kagome sat there for some time clearing her mind. Before she got up and left she turned and touched the rim of the well.

"Goodbye Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. Kagome closed the shrine and went to her room to unpack her things.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had been sitting at the well thinking by some insane miracle she would come back to him. What Inuyasha didn't know was that Shippou had been watching the whole thing. 'Dang! Inuyasha has really done it this time!' Shippou thought as he went back to report to Sango, Miroku and Kaede.

"You should have seen how mad Kagome was! I have never seen her that mad before. It was scary! She even gave the only jewel shards she has to Inuyasha and told him to get kikyou to search for his jewel shards. That means that Kagome can't come back with out the jewel shards!" Shippou said as he finished his story.

"How could Inuyasha just let her go?!" Sango yelled furiously.

"Who knows how that guy thinks? He is so insensitive to Kagome who has only been nothing but nice to him." Miroku said as he shook his head.

"Inuyasha doesn't seem to wanna tell her how he feels either!" Shippou added.

"We also have to consider that Inuyasha is also sensitive but his stubbornness might get in the way of letting him go back and get Kagome." Kaede said.

"That's it! I am going to march right out there and give Inuyasha a piece of my mind!" Sango shouted.

"I am with you!" Shippou shouted.

"I'm going too!" Miroku joined in. The three left and went to find Inuyasha. They met him half way with scowls on their faces. Inuyasha's face was shadowed but as he looked up he jumped back from them.

"W-What?!" Inuyasha asked in fear of what they might ask.

"How could you do that to Kagome?!" Sango screamed at him. Inuyasha flattened his ears back as he knew what he was in for.

"Yes, Inuyasha why would repeatedly hurt Kagome when all she has done is be nothing but nice to you…to all of us!" Miroku shouted.

"…W-What do you mean nice?! She constantly sits me and is always in danger!" Inuyasha retorted.

"That's because you deserved all those sits! And Kagome can't help being weak! She expected you to save her each time!" Sango said as her frown deepened.

"How do you even know…" Inuyasha started to say until he looked down at Shippou.

"**SHIPPOU**!" Inuyasha growled. Shippou cowered behind Sango and Miroku.

"Shippou has nothing to do with this issue Inuyasha!" Miroku said defending Shippou.

"He has every thing to do with it! He's the one who ratted me out to you guys!" Inuyasha yelled as he gritted his teeth.

"There would have been nothing to tattle about Inuyasha if you didn't do what you had done. You know what you did was wrong and that's why you hate that Shippou told us." Miroku said acting more calmly and rationally.

"Well…Whatever…I don't need her…She's just a nuisance who gets in the way and slows me down… She is better off in her own time where she belongs… You think she should stay here and get killed by demons or Naraku?!" Inuyasha growled back.

"You're lying Inuyasha! You need Kagome! And Kagome needs you! And she wouldn't get killed by Naraku or any demon because you are going to protect her!" Shippou shouted bravely. Inuyasha realized what Shippou said was true but would never admit it. His hair shaded his face again.

"If you aren't going to tell her how you feel then you can at least bring her back so she can say goodbye to us." Miroku said. Inuyasha stood still for a minute then turned around and walked away. He headed toward the well but couldn't bring himself to go down the well. He sat on his knees and rested on the rim of the well and stared down it for quite some time thinking about what would happen if he did go back to see her. Would she even give him a chance? And what would he do if he saw Kikyou again if he told Kagome how he felt about her? And how did Inuyasha feel about Kagome? He did know that he held some feelings for her but he kept refusing about the idea that he loved her. Memories of all the good times he had with Kagome flashed thru his mind. She had shown him how to care and love again after he had been betrayed by Kikyou/really Naraku. Inuyasha continued to think about Kagome for a long time.

Kagome had finished taking a hot bath which she soaked away all the thoughts about Inuyasha. She promised she would and also she could not go back unless Inuyasha came for her. It was already late so she helped her mom cook dinner. Grandpa and Sota argued and talked about mindless chatter while the family ate. Kagome had poked around at her food and nibbled on a piece once in a while. Kagome's mother had noticed her odd behavior and waited for dinner to be over to talk to her.

"Kagome…" Kagome's mom called gently.

"Huh?" Kagome half replied.

"Can you help me with the dishes?" She asked. Kagome started picking up the plates and brought them to the sink. Kagome dried the dishes while her mother washed them.

"What's wrong Kagome? You seem down?"

"Nothing's wrong…" Kagome lied. _'Stupid Inuyasha is what's wrong! The guy can't make up his mind!'_

"It's Inuyasha…Isn't it?" Kagome's mother said. She hit the spot dead on.

_'How did she know? Is she a mind reader?'_

"…Yeah… It's just we got in another big argument…" Kagome replied sadly.

"What was it about?"

"I told him that I won't go back until he comes and tells me how he feels about me…so I gave him the jewel shards so I can't go back unless he comes for me…" Kagome started blurting. _'What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be telling her all this!'_

"How do you feel about him?"

"…um…well…I love him… but I know he would never tell me that he loved me because he is too stubborn. I just can't understand why he can't bring himself to say it." Kagome said as her blushing started to show.

"Kagome…Boys are just a bit different than girls, whether or not they are human or demon. When I first met your father I liked him from the start but after a while we both knew we loved each other but he had a hard time trying to tell me. I told him something similar to what you had told Inuyasha. The next day he told me he loved me."

"Really?"

"Yes and after that he told me that he loved me almost every day until he was sure that I knew it."

"That's so romantic…" Kagome giggled.

"Just give him some time to think a little, he'll come around."

"I just hope so…" Kagome said with some doubt in her mind. After finishing the dishes Kagome went up to her room and flopped on to her pink bed. Buyo crawled his lazy butt up to the bed and sat by Kagome's side.

"I just don't get it Buyo. Why won't he just choose some one already? I love him so much already and I hope he comes back soon." Kagome's voice started to crack as tears started to form in her eyes. Kagome hugged a pillow to her stomach and started to cry silently till she fell asleep. It was around midnight when Inuyasha jumped through the well. He moved so quickly to Kagome's window he was like a ghost. He opened the window just so he could sit on it. He sat and stared at Kagome's sleeping face until something caught his eye. Tears were slowly pouring down her soft skin. She repeatedly cried out his name. Inuyasha gently wiped the tears away. After he had touched her soft skin she calmed a bit. The tears stopped but she still called his name.

"Shhh…I'm right here…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

He pulled the blankets over her small body and sat watching over her for a few more minutes thinking of all the reasons why Kagome was better for him than Kikyou. He eventually left around two and made sure no traces of him were left behind. When Kagome had woken in the morning she had felt better from crying to sleep but she could swear Inuyasha was in her room last night. She just had a feeling. She prepared herself and got ready for school. She grabbed a quick bite to eat and the lunch her mother made her. Kagome dashed off to school in a hurry hoping she could talk to her friends about Inuyasha. As she ran she remembered that she should have studied last night considering how behind she was. Well now she can actually study with out having to go look for jewel shards and having Inuyasha in the way. Kagome made it five minutes before the bell rang and Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were all sitting in their seats chatting away about boys. Kagome sat in her seat which surprised them.

"Hi Kagome!" Yuka said with surprise.

"Hi Kagome! How's your rash on your back?" Eri asked.

"Hello Kagome! And that rare case of athletes foot?" Ayumi asked.

_'Grandpa has been making up more illnesses again!'_

"Oh I am much better now!" Kagome said with a fake smile.

"That's good to hear!" Yuka said as she looked up and down Kagome.

"What happened to you feet?" Yuka asked as she saw the bandaging.

"…Oh this? Its nothing I just tripped and pulled a …uh…tendon…" Kagome lied._ 'that seems more believable that having my feet drenched in ogres stomach acid while Inuyasha sliced through his belly…'_ Kagome thought as a sweat drop formed.

"So how's Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked. Kagome's fake smile turned into a frown.

"Mind if I tell you after school it's a long story." Kagome said as the bell rang. Kagome tried to pay attention for most of day but she keep seeing Inuyasha's God-like face. The way his hair glimmered in the sun and the beauty and mystery that his golden orbs held in them. His body was so perfectly sculpted, and the way his chest glistened after a battle when his fire rat robe was off. Yuka finally snapped Kagome out of her day dreaming. Kagome was starting to drool a little. Kagome and her friends went to Wacdonald to get shakes and discuss about Inuyasha.

"Okay so what happened between you and Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked as soon as they sat down.

"Well I had caught him with his old girlfriend and she had kissed him. He caught me watching them so I ran but he ran after me and was able to catch me. I told him he had to tell me how he felt about me or never see me again. I don't plan on going back to him ever he has to come to me. I told him he had to choose one. The only problem is he is very stubborn and won't come out and say it. I give it a week before he makes up his mind about something." Kagome unloaded.

"What a jerk!" Yuka said as she slammed her cup on the table.

"Yeah! You told him off!" Ayumi said.

"Guys like that piss me off!" Yuka said. Kagome giggled a little from the show her friends were giving about fussing over Inuyasha.


End file.
